This invention relates to nuclear reactors, especially to auxiliary core cooling systems for loop and pool-type, liquid-metal, fast-breeder reactors (LMFBR).
The function of a direct reactor auxiliary cooling system (DRACS) for a nuclear reactor is to provide for coolant flow over the nuclear fuel assemblies of the core during routine shutdown conditions or emergencies in which the primary sources of coolant flow are inoperable. The system should have few or no moving components since reliability is enhanced by purely passive operation.
Consequently, this invention seeks to provide an entirely passive auxiliary cooling system.